


Into You

by freiidyne



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ann Centric, But man, F/F, i wrote it a few months back and refound it, it's rlly gay, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freiidyne/pseuds/freiidyne
Summary: Ann falls in love. Simple as that.





	Into You

1.  
Falling was a scary sensation and Ann didn't like it. It gave her butterflies in her stomach and knots in her throat. It just wasn't a pleasant feeling all together really. She could do without it in her life if she was being perfectly honest. Heights weren't her thing anyways, so falling was avoidable. At least that is what she thought before Makoto.  
She didn't like Makoto that much when they first met, she had a lot of things she thought about before she really got to know her. Not so nice things. But when she took the time to get to know her, she started experiencing a new kind of falling. It wasn't so bad, it wasn't scary. Well that was a lie, it was terrifying in it's own way.  
Maybe she could get used to it though, so long as Makoto kept smiling at her the way she did. Then maybe falling wouldn't be as scary.

2.  
Before she fell, when asked what her favorite color was she'd just shrug saying that she didn't really have one. Which was true, she didn't and sure she wore a lot of some colors over other but that was moreso based on the clothes themselves rather than color.  
Now though, she had a definite answer to the question. It was red. Red, the color of passion. Red, the color of rebellion. Red, the color most associated with love. Red, the color of Makoto's eyes. She had beautiful eyes, Ann had to admit it. Her eyes were soft and inviting, yet also held the kind of authority and power that could come from a queen. It was certainly a fitting code name after all. She got lost and tongue tied when they made eye contact. Just one look and Makoto could completely undo her composure without even meaning to. And if she was being honest, she didn't mind losing it one bit. She loved getting lost in her eyes.  
The moment she realized this was the moment she realized how hopeless she was and she buried her face into her hands.

3.  
About two months into her pining, Ann realized something. She was not the most subtle person and Makoto would definitely find out sometime whether she wanted her to or not. It was going to get out eventually, Makoto was smart she could probably figure out before she even said it. What if she already knew? The thought freaked her out, rejection was a sting she didn't want to feel.  
After that realization she took a bit to herself to come to terms with her feelings in general. Eventually she came to the decision that she had to tell her. At least then she could get closure if she was rejected.

4.  
Ann had tried three times and failed. The first time it wasn't her fault that she couldn't. Well at least not entirely. She could've picked a better time than right after school. Right as she was about to tell her, they were interrupted by Akira texting them to get to the hideout. It'd have to wait for a day they didn't have any requests.  
The next time she tried was one of the times she was studying with Makoto. She was drumming her fingers while listening to her go over a problem. When she finally got how to do it, Makoto smiled at her and Ann felt like she was melting. She ended up chickening out of telling her.  
The third time, it didn't go nearly how she thought it would. In fact the only reason she wasn't able to say it was because Makoto beat her to the punch. She'd invited her out and confessed abruptly when they were eating. Ann had ended up laughing because of course Makoto would have beat her to the punch. They held hands all the way to the train station before parting and Ann was pretty sure she was dreaming.

5.  
Ann was completely head over heels, it was official. Makoto had stolen her heart in the figurative sense considering what they did after all. She actually had made a joke about it before and the other thieves around them groaned either from witnessing this sap fest or the bad pun. Maybe both. It got across the point though, she was absolutely in love with her.


End file.
